Drabbles short scenes
by AlwaysUnusual13
Summary: just using my imagination to create short drabbles. they could be about anything at all they'll come at random. Although I think they'll mainly be about my favourite couples from TV shows. Also I may change and/or add names of people i.e if they're in the books but not TV shows. Let me know if you'd like me to write more about any of these.
1. Heartbreak

One of my many dreams was to travel the world with my new husband Monroe. At least that's what I thought...

But little did I know that on a perfect winter's night getting in a cab could change everything.

It was 2am. We thought we'd go home and watch TV for a little bit before heading off to bed. However I didn't think I'd be spending the early morning in a hospital. That was the last thing I expected!

I sat in the waiting room just waiting for news that he was going to be okay it felt like we were waiting forever. My best friend, and sister in law, Carrie was sitting with me, it was only the two of us everyone else coming and going while we're just sitting in silence.

"He'll be okay, sawyer. He's strong" Carrie said.

Obviously she'd say that she's his little sister she's grew up seeing his strength, humour and whatever else big brother's are like. I don't know I don't have any siblings. But how is it that one minute you can be laughing, joking and talking with someone and the next they can be unconscious? My head screamed "he's going to be okay, he can't be gone!" while my heart was in denial as tears fell to my bloody hands and blood stained blue cropped dress. Carrie kept asking the doctors, whoever went by, for information but they wouldn't give her anything! I just wanted to know if my husband was going to be okay but it seems that that is just too much to ask for.

I flung my head back and let out a huge sigh then looked around and I saw Monroe's doctor he was running towards the stairs I was sick of waiting so I followed him. He ran into a room and slammed the door shut. I saw Monroe just before he slammed it. I looked through the window eager to know what was wrong. His heart has stopped and all the doctors were trying to revive him, but it was too late. He was gone...

His doctor came out "I'm sorry" was all he said.

'I'M SORRY? I'M SORRY. IT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!' my head yelled again as my heart felt like it had broken into a billion pieces. My whole world was gone and I didn't know what to do. I fell to the floor before someone caught me it was Carrie she was crying too. I just held onto her it hurt too much to move on my own.

She drove me home neither of us saying anything she dropped me off she had to go and tell their mum. Oh god I didn't want to do that. I'm a mess as it is I sat outside he was everywhere inside, it was just too painful. All the photographs and drawings he'd done, he'd even built our coffee table in the living room.

The clock on the church struck 6am. I sighed such a long day. I looked to the seat he would've sat in tears still streaming down my face covering all the tear stains which are already there. Why him why Monroe he was all I needed nothing else he was mine and I was his.

Today I get to make new memories. He only exists in my dreams now.

But it'll be my dreams which will keep his memory alive.


	2. A New Start?

"The Day's that never came" your text read and i knew in that moment that my home could be anywhere as long as I was with you. But it's all changed now hasn't it? You'd always give me those little text messages just before i went to sleep declaring how much you really cared which would keep me awake even longer. But i knew what this one meant; it meant that it was over for good. But I'd known this for weeks now: we'd never looked each other directly in the eye, we'd barely managed to give each other hugs that used to last till the second bell rang for class. We had slowly drifted apart and everyone else could see it so clearly, why couldn't we? And if we'd already drifted apart ages ago why does it hurt so much now? Can we really pretend the last year and a half meant nothing to either of us? When school starts tomorrow could it really be that we would just walk past each other like nothing ever happened or will we just keep pretending?

Tyler Lockwood and Caroline Forbes called it quits after he was forced to leave due to family commitments. With everything they've been though, through all their up's and down's, they never thought anyone could drive them apart. But someone did and he went by the name of... Klaus.

Klaus had been looking, watching Caroline from a distance ever since he arrived to Mystic Falls. When Tyler left once before there was talking and dancing and Klaus was finally starting to show his humanity around Caroline when Tyler returned and they picked right where the young couple left off. But this time Tyler was leaving for good and he may never come back...


	3. A Day of Terror

Thursday 24 November 2011

It was when the bell rang for the pupils at the Boarding School to go to their first class that the first explosion went off. At first they thought it was the chairs hitting the floor as it should have been but they realised it was too loud to be that. it was when they saw some of the pupils who had just went into their second year at the school running that the 5 head girls thought were unusual as they usually had to be forced to get to class were instead running as if their lives depended on it not stopping nor slowing down.

At 8am the girls hadn't seen anyone with that much energy in their lives especially since it was only 3 weeks till Christmas leave. as the pupils ran towards them away from the cafeteria Amy noticed what appeared to be smoke coming from that area "Has someone set fire to the cafeteria?" she asked to anyone who would listen as she was walking closer down the long hall towards it. Her walking slowly turned to running and then followed by the others. Just as they reached stairs leading to the main entrance where she sounded the fire alarm just as an explosion of some sort went off wrecking everything in its path. This caused the girls to ask where the five head boys were until they realized the school was under attack! They could only find one head boy.

"Where's the other's Nate?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know! What's going on?" he replied yelling above the explosions and pupils screaming he obviously having no idea what was actually going on. Before anyone else had a chance to explain to him they heard louder screams than before, they told the pupils to run to the fire point which was a grassy hill on the school grounds. But in that moment they all realized that it must be someone within the school as there was no way they could get passed the security passwords on the gates and CCTV cameras not to mention the password protected doors. Whoever was targeting the school was smart and knew the layout and where everyone would be at that exact time - therefore there was no safe place and nowhere to run.

They hadn't been prepared for this. However they had been in case of a fire. Natalie ran up to the rubble at the front door to see a fire engine and police arriving and some of the pupils at the fire point along with some teachers while Ali ran into the cafeteria and there standing right in front of her was the school's attackers all she could do was look in horror. She ran out, passed the head and into an abandoned English classroom.

"It's them!" she yelled as tears streamed down her face like a river.

"Who?" Natalie said softly.

"Dustin, Jake, Stacie, Daniel all of them!" Ali said in disbelief.

"They can't-" Natalie tried to jump to their defence.

"They're in the cafeteria, Natalie! Of course it's them!" Ali's fear turned to anger just like it always did. The friends just stood there in silence for a couple of minutes before Chloe ran off towards the cafeteria soon followed by her friends

"Chloe! What are you doing?!" Shay yelled.

Her friends watched in horror as she ran into the burning flames. Her friends could do nothing as they tried to wrap their heads around the fact that their friends had turned into monsters as much as they were confused they were also hurt.

"Why would they want to hurt the school's community? That's not what they're meant to do!" Amy yelled with tears in her eyes as she frowned. As the door shut behind Chloe the glass smashed causing the fire to escape and roam freely.

Once the smoke cleared the security camera's within the school showed Shay with a piece of glass in her right shoulder and a piece also in Amy's left thigh as the smoke spread before the flames would Natalie and Ali tried to get their friends up and to a safe place even though there was none they still had to find one till there so called friends could be stopped.

They ran as fast as they could to the second floor which was the library. Dustin and Daniel were chasing them with knifes while stabbing anyone who got in their way. Once they got to the library Amy, Ali and Natalie kid behind the librarian's computer desk while Shay hid under a table. When Dustin and Daniel came through the double doors they began grabbing and stabbing the kids who looked up to them soon followed by Jake and Stacie with guns and shooting randomly, not caring what the outcome was. All the 5 friends could do was sit and watch in horror and hearing the screams of innocent children dying.

What felt like forever Jake and Stacie left Shay stood up from under the desk and Dustin caught her and tried to stab her but with Shay fighting back he managed to get her left thigh. Shay let out a piercing scream before the library grew silent. Amy saw the phone at the Librarian's desk was ringing the friends just looked at it before Natalie answered it not really wanting to know who was on the other end.

"Hello?" the voice said, there was a three second pause.

"Hello." Natalie replied in a shaky voice.

"Hi! I'm PC Cooper. Who's this i'm speaking to?" the voice at the other end was husky but also sounded surprised.

"I'm Natalie." She said sounding more confident but was still shaking as she could hear the screams of the children throughout the school.

"Where's that coming from?" Amy said in a loud whisper looking from Natalie to Shay, Who looked as if she was going to pass out from the lack of blood.

"Natalie, are you hurt?" the officer asked her, worried.

"No. I'm fine." She said assuring him "But my friends are and a lot of others are too." She continued.

"Okay. How badly are your friends hurt?" he asked again.

"Shay's been stabbed in her leg but she's also got a piece of glass in her shoulder." She said in a panic looking at shay. The officer heard her screaming her friends name "Natalie! What's going on?!" the officer said trying to get her attention again she's ran out i don't know where she's going but she's too weak to go on her own. Nate! Go get Shay back!" she screamed at him pointing her finger at the library door.

"Natalie where are you now? Do you know where she'd be going?" he asked calmly.

"I'm in the library but i don't know where Shay is!" she cried. "Is she going to die?" Nat sobbed in a mumble.

"If she can get to an ambulance in time, then no." The officer answered. "Natalie do you know roughly how many people are injured where you are?" he asked.

"I don't know..." she said quietly. "Maybe about...20-30?" she questioned herself. "Okay thank you. And how many of them can walk properly?" he asked. Shay was getting tired of all the questions.

"Oh God! I don't know!" she yelled with tears streaming down her face. She looked upon the injured who just looked at her.

"Well if there's any get them to try and climb out a window we're waiting at the bottom for them" the officer said. She placed the phone down on its side so the officer was still on the line.

The least wounded helped the ones more serious out of the window and the ambulance crews waited at the bottom. One by one they climbed down the ladder and were out. Natalie looked out and saw pupils, teachers, helpers and reporters looking on as more and more pupils were getting to safety. Natalie turned back to the desk as Nate walked through the door pulling shay in with him.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" he moaned at her. She cried in pain and he hugged.

"Shh! You're okay, you're okay, Shh." he comforted her. He gave Natalie a confused look as he saw the kids climbing out of the window.

"The uh police officer wanted them too." Natalie explained.

"I don't know where the guys are but the fire's getting put out as we speak" Nate said with a little fake smile.

"I need to go." Natalie said to the officer then hanging up the phone.

The four friends left the library with children dead in it, down the stairs and through the English corridor. They went into the main reception area and saw the damage from the explosion. They looked to their right and saw the police/ SWAT team getting ready to enter the building. They went into the main hall where the assemblies would be held – they were meant to be there with the rest of the school to discuss targets and changes to the school etc.

They saw the four head boys never thinking they would ever come face to face with them ever again. The girls and Nate felt like looking at them and approaching the boys, they were giving up. But they weren't they knew it was the other way about the nine of them all looked at each other

"Why did you do it?" Amy asked them. But just in that moment they four head boys turned their weapons on themselves each falling to their own deaths. The impact of the disaster caused Shay to pass out with the loss of blood.

The remaining five fell to their knees next to her crying with mixed emotions they were alive. But among that they felt betrayed and hurt which collided together to form a type of anger they would eventually take out on themselves. Nate picked Shay and carrying her outside towards the ambulance right outside, luckily she was still breathing, but only just. Amy and Ali went over to the officer who had two lists: one of the dead and one of the missing.

The weeks past and builders went in an amended the school and pupils while many others remained in hospital and the number of deaths rose. Some scared for life, many feeling guilty. But bounded together in their survival stories.

1000 pupils, 380 injured and 157 dead.

24/11/11

A day not to be forgotten.


	4. Suddenly

**Hi feel bad that updated anything in a while. been really busy with exams etc.****this is a poem made up a while ago. it's depressing just to warm you so if you've delt with anything such as depression, self harm etc. I don't intend to trigger you. **

You know what it's like to want to die, Everyday.

Don't you?

Everyday, a daily battle against yourself,

trying to figure out what is really going on inside your head.

The pain every single day:

How it hurts to smile but you can't.

You can't find the emotions to pretend anymore.

How you hurt yourself just to try and kill the pain inside.

All the loving memories you once held close now seem and feel so far away.

Holding your temper for the sake of the show even though no one cares that you hurting,

struggling to cope with everything that life throws at you.

it's was then time.

Time to move forward and not dwell on the past. The darkest memories, to be forgotten.

Forgotten and gone.

They"d walk right past you, even now.

if they'd just stopped you could've been the one who was saved.


	5. Remember

Remember

It was a dull wet day when the girl awoke in a hospital bed with no memory at all of what happened to her or how she got there. The girl didn't know her name so she thought that her parents had changed it so many times in the last eight years. However one thing she did know was that she may look innocent with her long wavy dark hair and green eyes but to everyone that knows her she's evil...

The hospital had the smell of disinfectant and sickness that was the first thing she remembered when she awoke, before even opening her eyes. She didn't know what to expect apart from patients in the bed's next to her she realized that she couldn't hear the monitor of other patients just pure silence. The silence made her recall a previous moment she didn't know until now.

There were crushing sounds of the leaves and twigs beneath her feet and crows in the trees. The eight year old with her wavy dark hair and piercing green eyes has no idea why she was walking but she knew she couldn't stop no matter what. She past the graves of strangers she knew what specific grave she was looking for. But now? she doesn't. The girl couldn't even tell you what her name was just like she couldn't tell whether it was a memory or not, but she felt calmness there she felt safe and free even though she has no idea why.

"How are you today?" A doctor came into the room "You seemed a little off yesterday." She said with her wavy blonde hair and smiling red lipstick. 'Yesterday? I was awake yesterday' she questioned herself taking a gulp and nodding. The doctor took a seat and sat with her notebook and pen. The girl remained silent for a few moments. "I don't remember yesterday" she mumbled at the stranger who appeared shocked by this reveal. "Do you remember anything at all?" She said sighing. "I remember walking through a graveyard." The young girl replied. "You always seem to talk about the graveyard. Seems to be the only you do remember" the doctor explained.

"What's my name?" The girl looked up at the doctor who was about to leave she turned when she reached the door "You always said it was December. But if you don't know, then we don't know either."  
The doctor left.  
'December? Could that actually be my name?' The girl thought to herself. It took her a few minutes to realise that she was alone, the silence was deafening.

The girl tried to piece together the little amount answers she had to a reason that ended her up in hospital. She glanced to her left and there was a photograph she stared at it which featured her with what she just assumed was her parents till she fell back to sleep.

December faced the fearce wind. Blowing frantically in the wind was a photo she forbidded anyone to see. She has on her new green raincoat blue gloves a white hat and red wellies as she embarked on her journey to find the photo. She creeped into the woods where she came face to face with the terrible creature her mother was always afraid of: December's father. She shot of of the memory and remembered:  
That her mother ran away from her father, her father found her mother and killed her to which the girl went to her grave every day. He took his daughter and locked her in a burning house (the reason she ended up in the hospital). The reason she couldn't remember; She didn't want to.


	6. Upsides Down

Part 1

My name is December Rose Harper was young I always knew I was different but it wasn't until now that realized how much different I was from everyone else until now. My parents died when I was 8 year old I'm now 17 and living with a family that I know will never leave me. I'd never questioned their deaths, till now. And the job I was about to take on could cost me all that I am.

"This Job HAS to remain a secret to your family December. Do you understand?" Was how her dreams would start as she would embark on a different journey in each dream. Each dream contained violence which would cause her mind to ache every time she woke up as if it was that she wasn't allowed to remember the dream, but a part of her begged- eager to know, while the other part of her just wanted it to stay forgotten. And as much as she wanted to tell her parents she carried out what the male husky voice told her, echoing in her mind and thoughts from the dream which she was told every time she went to sleep. She took her dreams as a warning of some sort as she cared for her family so much she feared they would be the one's left to pay the price...

Eden never knew where the dreams came from or what they actually meant so she would just keep brushing it off like a bad memory full of guilt. Her father david always left for work at the hospital early in the morning when the house was still sleeping. While her mother amanda was left to get the family up and dressed for school.

She would drive December Rose to school as that is also where her mother would work as a English teacher.

It was Thursday. And like usual December travelled to school with her mother, she looked at her daughter thought out the ride their as the teenager just looked out of the window. There were plenty of times December could've told her mother but she didn't as the voice, which was now very familiar to her, came into her head again repeating what he would in her dreams, even though December never knew what the man looked like she still feared him, scared her to the bone and so she feared being on her own in case he showed up. And she kept quiet as the thought of anything happening to her family or innocent people broke her heart.

When lunch came December and a two of her friends took to a table outside as it was a reasonable warmish day - not to warm, not too cold - just right for them. It was then where she saw a man outside the schools grounds watching her she looked at him for a good few minutes he had brown hair light brown eyes and dark clothes - he looked so familiar but she just couldn't remember where she'd seen him before. For some reason she questioned herself thinking he was the man from her dreams, she just wanted to put a face to the voice.

Before they knew it, it was the end of the day and December was on the ride home when her mother pulled up to the traffic lights when the girl looked out of the window and saw the same man. "Who's that man?" She asked her mother turning away from him to look at her mother. "What man?" Her mother asked looking out of the window that her daughter was pointing to. "That-" December turned around and the man was no longer there "He was definitely there!" Her voice went high.

"Rose..." Which is what she would call her for short.

"I'm beginning to get really worried about you" you could tell the concern in her voice. The ride home was very quiet from then on and the atmosphere was heavy.

December's father was waiting outside for he father to return and she was told to go inside so she went to the living room where her brother cole and sister Kelly were sitting watching tv. "Hello!" She smiled heading to the kitchen but her siblings said nothing. She just brushed it off they were always quiet after school. She got a glass of water heading to the stairs she stopped and looked at her siblings who had never moved. She continued up the stairs and into her bedroom and headed to her window where there was a comfy seat with a pillow and a throw on it and a notebook which held every dream she ever had and stories about it too. Her dreams haunted her. She remembered the time when her and her siblings would bang out all the time and realized they never do that anymore and that the memories were now fading away.

She looked out of the window and saw her parents talking they were the only people outside the long, windy street had been quiet for a few minutes now. When she saw her parents go inside and looked across to the driveway and there stood the same man from lunch. December began to question if he could be the man warning her in her dreams. The man turned to his right and walked away forcing D.R to fly down the stairs and out the front door, not giving anyone an explanation to where she was going running and slamming the door behind her.

The man was at the end of the street. But he had stopped December hoped that she would catch up with him before he'd disappear. She stood to the side of him and the man slowly turned his head to the left to face her.

"Who are you?" Rose asked trying to catch her breath. The man smiled not giving his name he carried on walking and the girl followed.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" She screamed when she was getting tired of walking, knowing that he wasn't going to answer her. The man stopped and a few others who were just over the road in park. The man laughed and turned around to face Rose but rose was already just a few inches from his face staring up at him with her big eyes looking evil.

"My name is Darren." The man confirmed. Rose went to speak. "You don't need to know my last name, December" he continued to have that mysterious tone about him.

"How do you know my name?! I didn't tell you my name. How do you know it?" She looked startled. He winked and smiled at her before carrying on walking.

Darren kept stopping and waiting for her while December kept asking questions although he wasn't really paying much attention he knew the young girl must have had a lot of questions and that she would be confused by the family friend knew that she would soon join his workforce as she showed no fear at all.


End file.
